Fulfilled Dream
by Zodiac Sefirosu
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic set after the movie. Pretty much just fluff. Rated M just in case. SephirothXOC


Note that Luana, Mercy, and Mei are roleplaying character that belong to ReplicaRiku'sgirl. She has given me permission to use them for this fanfiction which is based on our roleplay.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed softly as he perched on the railing of the balcony outside his room. He childishly dangled his legs off the railing as his mako eyes drifted from the bright, full moon that floated permanently above his enormous castle to the ground that was far enough below him to make the trees in the garden look like little blotches of green. He barely reacted when he felt a soft touch on one of his six seraph wings. He chuckled inwardly as he remembered that years ago, a small touch like that would have his Masamune against the person's neck in a flash. Instead of doing what he would have done in the past, he turned his head back and smiled softly at his wife.

He roved his eyes over the body he himself had made for her due to her old one decaying for a reason they could not figure out. She shared most of her looks with him due to Jenova's and his own cells like her shoulder-length, silver hair, mako green eyes with cat-like slits, pale skin, two, angelic wings, and light blue tentacles sprouting from her back. Other features he added himself for him and their children to play with. That included the silver cat ears that sprouted from her hair, the delicate, feathery antennae that were between her feline ears and followed the curve of her back down to her waist, and the cat tail that matched her ears.

"Is everything all right, Koi?" She asked him as she continued stroking the feathers on his wing.

He purred softly at the feeling of her soft skin brushing the sensitive nerves in his wing. "Of course, Dear. Why do you think otherwise?"

"Normally when you're out here, something's wrong and you're thinking about it." She said as she sat on the railing next to her husband.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "This time, I'm just admiring the view, my little Luana."

The woman in his arms giggled. "My husband, ever the flatterer."

He smiled warmly, showing his vampiric fangs and allowing them to gleam in the moonlight. "This time around, my flattery is due to a special occasion."

Luana looked up at him in confusion while lightly tracing the angles of his face. "What occasion? It isn't close to our anniversary."

He purred softly again. "Back in my world, we had this holiday for those in relationships called Valentine's Day. I remember it happens around this time of year due to me always being left out because no one truly loved me…until now, that is." He said, ending his explanation with a gentle peck on her lips.

Her lips curved up into a smile. "So, just how did the humans celebrate this holiday, hm?" She asked with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"I think it depended on how well of a relationship the couple had. A guy would send his girlfriend roses or chocolates. Lovers would probably have a nice dinner. And, last but definitely not least, a married couple," A light smirk spread across his face as his eyes half-closed seductively, "would end the holiday with a night full of wild passion."

A grin showed on her face. "Well," She said, playing with the leather straps on his trench coat, "it is nighttime."

The ex-general gently held her hands in his, keeping them still. "I want to give you the rest of the Valentine's Day experience before we move to that step, much as I want to get to that part quickly."

Luana pulled her hands out of his grip to wrap her arms around his neck. "Alright. What do you have in mind first?"

He wrapped a black blindfold around her eyes while grinning playfully. "Now that, I'm keeping a surprise until I decide to reveal it to you."

She smiled softly. "You've always loved teasing me."

He cradled her in his arms before jumping off the railing, using his wings to safely glide down to the ground. "That's simply because you love being teased."

Once he landed, he neatly tucked his wings against his back before pushing open the main doors of his castle with the light blue tentacles that sprouted from his back. He then set his wife on the edge of the large, circular fountain in the main hall of his castle that spewed blood instead of water from a griffon and lion head made of stone. He lightly stroked the ring on her finger that was a platinum band with various types of gemstones set in it in a row. "Wait here while I prepare the day for you, okay?" He waited until she nodded before heading to the left.

Sephiroth looked around the grand kitchen filled with all sorts of equipment before his eyes settled on the people he was looking for; one was a person around his physical age with silver, spiky hair and draconic wings and a tail that matched and the other looked like a five-year old version of himself minus four wings. There was also a five-year old girl with them that had silver hair with wine-red streaks in it, irises a mix of green and blue, two, tiny angel wings, and tentacles. "Zack, Seph, Mercy." He greeted them in turn.

"Papa!" The girl squealed happily before running up to hug him.

The ex-general smiled as he knelt down and hugged his daughter. "Hi Sweetie."

"So, why did you come here, Sephiroth?" Zack asked while crossing his arms against his chest.

"You must remember Valentine's Day, seeing how popular it was back at Shinra." He waited for his nod before continuing. "Well, I'm planning a few surprises for my wife on this holiday of love and I was hoping you and Seph would help me by using your culinary skills."

"Of course we'll help!" The miniature version of Sephiroth piped in cheerfully.

"Hang on," Zack said while chuckling lightly at his friend's enthusiasm, "let's at least find out what he wants us to make first."

"Well, I was thinking about dipping her favorite treat, mako strawberries, in chocolate and wrapping them up before giving it to her. After that, I want to give her a fancy surprise dinner, but I'm not sure what to serve."

"Just leave it to us!" Seph chirped again.

Sephiroth chuckled at his childish side before heading back to the main hall and out to the garden. Once he got outside, he noticed his tentacles were a bit heavier than usual. "Mercy, is there any particular reason as to why you're clinging to me?"

"I want to know more about this Valentine's Day." She answered as she hung on to one of his tentacles.

He moved the tentacle she was clinging to above his head and lightly shook it until she fell into his arms. "Well, back on my planet, humans used to celebrate it by spending time with the person they loved dearly."

She gasped softly. "So does that mean I can spend today with Zack?"

He nodded as a smile spread across his face. "In fact, I think I know something you can surprise him with." He softly whispered his plan to her as he gathered black roses from the jungle-like garden and weaved them together, mood becoming even more cheerful as he watched her face brighten up.

"Thank you so much, Papa!" She said when he was finished and hugged him before heading back to the kitchen with her father following her while chuckling.

"Wow, you two work fast." Sephiroth commented as he looked at the food he and his wife would soon be sharing.

"Easy to cook when you have magic and a ready supply of ingredients available." Seph responded back.

"Could you move the dishes to a nice spot in the garden?"

Zack and Seph nodded simultaneously.

The ex-general then picked up a black, heart-shaped box before heading back to his wife. "Ready for part of the surprise?" He asked her as he sat beside her. He waited for her nod before undoing the blindfold while setting the circlet of black roses on her head.

Luana gasped softly as she ran a hand over the flowers in her hair before she noticed the heart-shaped box being held in front of her. She took it and gently pulled on the black ribbon wrapped around it before opening it.

"Try one, see how you like them." Her husband said, gesturing to the orbs of various types of chocolate in the box.

She obeyed him, choosing a dark chocolate one, before popping it in her mouth. She widened her eyes once she bit into it due to the mixed tastes. "Oh, Sephiroth." She said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm guessing that means you like them." He said as he closed the box.

"I love them, Koi. Why are you putting them up?"

"We still have our dinner to look forward to, Silly." He said as he put the chocolates down on the edge of the fountain and picked her up bridal-style before heading out to the garden.

Luana looked in awe at the scene that was their dinner. There was a clothed table set up for two people under a cherry tree in full bloom. She noticed their meals when her husband set her on a chair. Hers was a piece of lamb cooked to perfection covered with a blood sauce and a bun filled with something as a side dish. His was a chunk of beef broiled and with the same sauce and side dish. She watched him sit across from her and lift his wine glass full of mako.

"In hopes that our love shall be eternal and undying." He waited for her to pick up her own glass and lightly knock it against his own before sipping the mako from the glass. He set his glass down before picking up the bun and biting into it, licking his lips at the taste afterwards.

"What is it, Koi?" She asked as she lightly poked her own.

He grinned, showing his vampiric fangs. "Human flesh, of course." He said before downing the rest of it. He then started on his hunk of beef while never taking his eyes off his wife as she ate.

Her eyes looked up to meet his. "Any reason why you're staring at me?"

"I just love looking at you. You should know that by now."

She blushed lightly before looking back down at her food and slowly eating it. She looked back at him when she felt a tentacle caressing her cheek and noticed he was finished with his food. She hurried to finish her own food before he picked her up after she was done and flew back up to the balcony outside their room with her.

Sephiroth landed on the balcony before looking back up at the moon. He turned it crimson with his powers, getting a small gasp and a loving look out of Luana before heading inside his room with her, locking the doors and putting a soundproof barrier around the room.

* * *

Mercy looked up from Zack's lap as the moon suddenly turned a shade of red. She smiled softly in knowing that her parents were together before messing with the cosmos herself.

Zack sat up rigid from his relaxed state of sitting on the edge of the fountain in the garden, one that spouted water instead of blood. "Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded, grinning due to her father's idea working.

He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed his soul mate on the lips, not caring about the age difference as above them hovered stars in the shape of a heart and inside it, a puppy chased a child playfully.

* * *

Sephiroth's first child looked up at the star configuration before poking the puppy sleeping beside him. "Hey Mei, look at this."

The wolf puppy yawned before looking up at the childish scene imprinted in the stars. "Do you think it's for us, Orochi?"

The child shrugged, making the circlet of light he was wearing jingle due to the charms and beads on it. "It could be for us." He said as he snuggled closer to her, grinning happily as she licked his face.

* * *

Luana and Sephiroth laid beside each other on their bed, panting happily from exhaustion due to the waves of pleasure still spreading through their bodies.

Sephiroth propped his head up on an elbow as he watched his wife stare at the moon, still tinged the color of blood. "You remember that childhood dream of mine? The one where I wanted to have a wife that loved me eternally and live happily ever after?"

She rolled on her other side to face him and nodded.

"Well," he wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled closer to her, "I think I've more than fulfilled that dream."


End file.
